Geschichten süßsauer
by ProfSnapeler
Summary: Die gleiche Geschichte, mal mit angenehmen Ausgang süß , mal mit unangenehmen Ende sauer . Dies ist ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt der ProfSnapeler. Lasst euch in jedem Kapitel von einem anderen Autoren überraschen. Wir wünschen gute Unterhaltung!
1. Ein Tag am See

**Geschichten süß-sauer**

**Ein Tag am See  
**

(von Kira Gmork)

Süß:

Die Oberfläche des Sees war aufgewühlt. Der sonnige Tag hatte viele Schüler Hogwarts zum vergnügten Baden verlocken können, nachdem die wichtigsten Aufgaben erledigt waren.  
Auch der Schüler Severus Snape hatte sich an den See begeben, doch ganz gewiss nicht, um hier zu baden. Er trug noch immer seinen Schulumhang, obwohl die Sonne heiß vom Himmel schien und dem jungen Snape bereits Schweißperlen auf der Stirn standen.  
Doch vielleicht war es auch gar nicht die Sonnenwärme, die ihn so ins Schwitzen brachte...vielleicht war es IHR Lachen...IHRE Stimme...IHR Blick. Ja, sie hatte ihn angeblickt...gerade eben noch...schon zum dritten mal!  
Severus schwelgte in diesem Gefühl, das in ihm entstand, wenn ihre Augen ihn streiften. Er war froh, den Umhang zu tragen, denn ganz sicher war das, was ihr Blick mit seinem Körper anstellte, nicht schicklich! Aber es fühlte sich gut an...so unbeschreiblich gut!  
Severus blickte in sein Buch, in der Hoffnung, ab und an unauffällig zu ihr hinüberblicken zu können, ohne dass sie es bemerken würde. Es wäre sicher schrecklich peinlich, wenn sie wüsste, dass er gar nicht genug davon bekommen konnte, wenn sie ihn zufällig ansah.  
Er versuchte sich auf den Text zu konzentrieren, in dem ein junger Mann von seinen Liebesqualen berichtete...doch was wusste DER schon? Severus wusste selbst, wie weh es tat, zu ahnen, dass man nicht gut genug für die Angebetete war...er wusste es, und es tat weh!  
"Er bekommt sie nicht", hörte Severus plötzlich eine Stimme direkt neben sich und sein Herz begann zu rasen.  
"Was?", fragte er und ärgerte sich, dass er selbst dieses eine kümmerliche Wort nicht deutlich sprechen konnte.  
Sie sah ihn an - zum vierten mal an diesem Tage...und es war KEIN Zufall! Ihre Stimme klang wie einer der wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen als sie nun wieder sprach.  
"Sie begreift nie, dass er sie liebt...und er hat bis zuletzt Angst, es ihr zu gestehen. Er verfolgt sie nur mit Blicken...sein ganzes Leben lang. Sie stirbt schließlich, und er ist von da an nicht einmal mehr in der Lage, sie ansehen zu können. Aber entschuldige..jetzt habe ich dir schon das ganze Buch verraten...das tut mir leid, Severus."  
Bei Merlin...sie hatte seinen Namen gesagt!  
"Ich glaube, ich möchte es ohnehin nicht lesen, wenn es so endet", brachte er hervor und versank in ihren Augen.  
Sie lächelte ihn an und ein Blitz schien durch seinen Körper zu zucken, der ihn wehrlos und zugleich unverwundbar machte. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, woher er den Mut nahm, aber er sagte mit rauer und zugleich zärtlicher Stimme: "Ich möchte nicht so sein, wie der Mann in dem Buch. Ich möchte meine Liebe nicht nur träumen...ich möchte sie leben!"  
Das Mädchen nickte und sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, berührte ihn und seine Seele. Ihre Stimme würde er nie wieder vergessen, ebenso wenig, wie die vielen Stunden, die sie von da an gemeinsam verbringen würden.  
"Lass mich ein Teil deines Lebens sein, Severus Snape."

Sauer:

Die Oberfläche des Sees war aufgewühlt. Der sonnige Tag hatte viele Schüler Hogwarts zum vergnügten Baden verlocken können, nachdem die wichtigsten Aufgaben erledigt waren.  
Auch der Schüler Severus Snape hatte sich an den See begeben, doch ganz gewiss nicht, um hier zu baden. Er trug noch immer seinen Schulumhang, obwohl die Sonne heiß vom Himmel schien und dem jungen Snape bereits Schweißperlen auf der Stirn standen.  
Doch vielleicht war es auch gar nicht die Sonnenwärme, die ihn so ins Schwitzen brachte...vielleicht war es IHR Lachen...IHRE Stimme...IHR Blick. Ja, sie hatte ihn angeblickt...gerade eben noch...schon zum dritten mal!  
Severus schwelgte in diesem Gefühl, das in ihm entstand, wenn ihre Augen ihn streiften. Er war froh, den Umhang zu tragen, denn ganz sicher war das, was ihr Blick mit seinem Körper anstellte, nicht schicklich! Aber es fühlte sich gut an...so unbeschreiblich gut!  
"Mögen Fledermäuse kein Wasser?", erklang es plötzlich spöttisch hinter ihm.  
Severus musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass James sich mit seiner Bande hinter seinem Rücken versammelt hatte.  
"Dann sollten wir dem ollen Schniefelus vielleicht das Schwimmen beibringen, damit er sich den Gestank abwaschen kann", feixte Sirius.  
Ehe Severus nach seinem Zauberstab greifen konnte, hatte James ihn bereits an sich gerissen und wedelte damit über seinem Kopf in der Luft herum.  
"Hol das Stöckchen, Sirius!", rief er und warf seinem Kumpel Severus' Zauberstab zu. Black schien nicht amüsiert über die Worte des Freundes, doch er würde vor Snape niemals James in den Rücken fallen, also fing er den Zauberstab auf und knurrte Severus an: "Du bekommst ihn wieder, wenn du baden gegangen bist."  
Noch ehe Severus etwas erwidern konnte, hatte James ihn mit einem Zauber von den Füßen gerissen und ließ ihn so langsam durch die Luft schweben, dass genug Zeit blieb, damit sich herumsprechen konnte, dass der seltsame Eigenbrödler Snape gleich ein unfreiwilliges Bad nehmen würde.  
Severus wollte am liebsten auf der Stelle sterben, so ausgeliefert und vorgeführt fühlte er sich.  
Das höhnische Gelächter schwoll an und er wusste, dass auch Lehrer unter den Lachenden waren, die später - wenn alles vorbei wäre - sanften Tadel seinen Peinigern gegenüber äußern würden.  
Das Wasser war kalt, als er unter schrecklichem Gejohle hinein fiel.  
Severus wäre am liebsten trotz der Kälte unter der Wasseroberfläche geblieben, doch der Drang, nach Luft zu ringen, war zu stark - trotz allem war der Wille, den Spott zu überleben, immer noch zu stark.  
Er kämpfte sich an die Oberfläche, wo sein Umhang wie ein schwarzes Gespenst schwebte und er verfing sich darin. Als er sich endlich befreit hatte und nach Luft schnappte, sah er, wie am Ufer James Potter und seine Freunde mit einer Coolness abklatschten, als hätten sie gerade eine unglaublich ruhmreiche Tat vollbracht.  
Severus strich sich das Haar aus dem nassen Gesicht und versuchte jedem Blick auszuweichen. Es gelang ihm nicht, denn SIE sah ihn nun zum vierten mal an...und nun starb sein Wille, all den Spott überleben zu wollen, denn sie lachte aus vollem Halse!


	2. Ich bringe den Stempel mit

**Ich bringe den Stempel mit und Du die Narbe **  
(von Lapislazuli)

süß

Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und brütete über einem leeren Bogen Pergament. Seit er sich seinen Fehler eingestanden hatte, rang er mit sich, Pomona Sprout auf angemessene Weise davon in Kenntnis zu setzten und sie von einer weiteren Zusammenarbeit in dieser dringlichen Angelegenheit zu überzeugen, nachdem er sie Stunden zuvor mit derben Bezeichnungen beleidigt hatte. Unter anderem hieß er sie einen unwissenden Gemüsegartengnom, dessen größtes Verdienst das prächtige Gedeihen der Peitschenden Weide wäre, und das nur, weil sie sich ihr in all den Jahren nicht mehr als fünfzehn Meter genähert hatte. Nun musste er sich zerknirscht eingestehen, dass er in Bezug auf die Fortpflanzung und Züchtung einer seltenen Pflanze, die für die Produktion von Heiltränken von größter Bedeutung war, falsch lag.

„Gut", murmelte er zu sich und setzte die Feder auf's Papier, „was soll's - bringen wir es hinter uns!"

_Okay, ich habe erkannt, dass ich falsch lag! Mir tut auch aufrichtig leid, was ich zu Dir gesagt habe._ – Sollte er um des Friedens Willen hier noch etwas dicker auftragen? - _Ich war wohl in der Vergangenheit überhaupt öfter nicht nett zu Dir. Aber jetzt sollten wir uns schnellstens darum kümmern, die Sache voranzutreiben. Es eilt! Wir sehen uns gleich bei den Arkaden. Ich bringe den Stempel mit und Du die Narbe._

_Severus Snape_

Mit gemischten Gefühlen über die vielleicht zu anbiedernde Wortwahl, band er der wartenden Eule die Pergamentrolle ans Bein und schickte sie mit einem gemurmelten ‚Sprout' in den gewittrigen Nachthimmel. Doch plötzlich erhellte ein mächtiger Blitz die Ländereien von Hogwarts und die Eule floh unter lautem Gekreische und mit angesengtem Gefieder durch das nächste offenstehende Fenster.

„Welch schöne Metapher – für einen Mann wie ihn! Narbe...Stempel...", seufzte Hermine. Auf ihrem Schoß lag ein dicker Wälzer aufgeschlagen, in dem sie hektisch nach Abbildungen von verschiedenen Blütenteilen geblättert hatte, um ihre vage Erinnerung über die Anatomie einer Narbe und eines Stempels bestätigt zu finden. Eine tiefe Röte überzog ihre Wangen.  
„Endlich! Ich wusste ja, dass er mich eigentlich doch leiden kann, und mehr als das...ich habe das immer schon gespürt. " Sie warf sich den Umhang um die Schultern und jeden Zweifel über Bord, denn er hatte sich immerhin auch entschuldigt, worauf sie schon seit Jahren nicht zu hoffen wagte.

Sie sauste durch die dunklen Gänge Hogwarts und bog schließlich in den Arkadengang ein. Fast wäre sie mit Snape, der aus der anderen Richtung gekommen war, zusammengeprallt.  
„GRAAANGER!!!"  
Doch da fiel ihm Hermine bereits um den Hals und drückte ihre Lippen fest auf seine.  
Völlig überrascht von einem Überfall dieser Art, schob er sie erst nach ein paar Sekunden ein Stück von sich, ohne sie jedoch loszulassen.  
„Granger!", wiederholte er benommen ihren Namen in einem ganz anderen Tonfall und sah in ihre runden, leuchtenden Augen.  
„Das wird Folgen haben!"  
Diesmal war er es, der sie an sich zog und ihre Lippen küsste, aber diesmal ganz sanft, leicht und wesentlich länger...

sauer

Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und brütete über einem leeren Bogen Pergament. Seit er sich seinen Fehler eingestanden hatte, rang er mit sich, Pomona Sprout auf angemessene Weise davon in Kenntnis zu setzten und sie von einer weiteren Zusammenarbeit in dieser dringlichen Angelegenheit zu überzeugen, nachdem er sie Stunden zuvor mit derben Bezeichnungen beleidigt hatte. Unter anderem hieß er sie einen unwissenden Gemüsegartengnom, dessen größtes Verdienst das prächtige Gedeihen der Peitschenden Weide wäre, und das nur, weil sie sich ihr in all den Jahren nicht mehr als fünfzehn Meter genähert hatte. Nun musste er sich zerknirscht eingestehen, dass er in Bezug auf die Fortpflanzung und Züchtung einer seltenen Pflanze, die für die Produktion von Heiltränken von größter Bedeutung war, falsch lag.

„Gut", murmelte er zu sich und setzte die Feder auf's Papier, „was soll's - bringen wir es hinter uns!"

_Okay, ich habe erkannt, dass ich falsch lag! Mir tut auch aufrichtig leid, was ich zu Dir gesagt habe. _– Sollte er um des Friedens Willen hier noch etwas dicker auftragen? - _Ich war wohl in der Vergangenheit überhaupt öfter nicht nett zu Dir. Aber jetzt sollten wir uns schnellstens darum kümmern, die Sache voranzutreiben. Es eilt! Wir sehen uns gleich bei den Arkaden. Ich bringe den Stempel mit und Du die Narbe._

_Severus Snape_

Mit gemischten Gefühlen über die vielleicht zu anbiedernde Wortwahl, band er der wartenden Eule die Pergamentrolle ans Bein und schickte sie mit einem gemurmelten ‚Sprout' in den gewittrigen Nachthimmel. Doch plötzlich erhellte ein mächtiger Blitz die Ländereien von Hogwarts und die Eule floh unter lautem Gekreische und mit angesengtem Gefieder durch das nächste offenstehende Fenster.

„Jetzt spinnt der Alte schon komplett!", stieß Harry aus, drehte und wendete das Pergament auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis. Aber da war nichts! Nur diese kryptischen Worte, die wenig Sinn machten.

„Was zum Teufel meint er mit ‚die Sache vorantreiben'?? Hoffentlich doch nicht den Okklumentikunterricht! Und wie überhaupt in Merlins Namen stellt er sich vor, ich könnte auch ohne die Narbe kommen?? Wie soll das gehen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, warf sich dann aber doch den Umhang um die Schultern, weil einer Aufforderung Severus Snapes entzog man sich nicht ohne drastische Folgen befürchten zu müssen.

„Ron, was weißt du über Stempel?"

Ronald Weasley lümmelte auf seinem Bett und war völlig in das neueste Quidditchmagazin vertieft, in dem die neuesten Besenmodelle vorgestellt wurden. Auf jedem auf Hochglanz polierten Fluggerät war eine spärlich bekleidete Schönheit drapiert, wie es in solchen Männerzeitschriften üblich war.  
„Hmmm", überlegte er, ohne hochzusehen, „mein Vater verwendet solche im Ministerium, magische Stempel..."

‚Was hat Snape nur mit meiner Narbe vor?', fragte sich Harry. ‚Ich werde auf der Hut sein müssen....'

„Ron, gib mir deinen Zauberstab!"  
Widerwillig streckte ihm der Rothaarige seinen Stab hin.  
„Pass auf ihn auf, Harry! Meine Mutter dreht mir sonst meinen Hals um."

Doch Harry fürchtete momentan mehr um seinen eigenen Hals.

Bei den Arkaden angekommen bezog er hinter einer Säule Stellung, um Snape abzupassen.  
Angespannt hielt er mit feuchten Händen die beiden Zauberstäbe fest umklammert.

Doch wie es der Zufall wollte, hatte der Tränkemeister ausgerechnet in dieser Nacht den Weg über den Gryffindortrakt genommen, wie er es hin und wieder tat, um eine gewisse braunhaarige, lästige Hexe vielleicht auf frischer Tat bei einem Vergehen ertappen zu können, und war in Harrys Rücken im Arkadengang erschienen.

„POTTER!!!"  
„STUPOR!"  
Ein roter Doppelstrahl traf Snape mit voller Wucht.

Pomona Sprout staunte nicht schlecht, als sie beim Verlassen des Gewächshauses fast über Snape gestolpert wäre. Er kniete am Boden, bäuchlings den Oberkörper über einen Blumenkasten gelegt, den Kopf zwischen die nach vorne ausgestreckten, die kleinen Blümlein zerdrückenden Arme gesenkt.  
„Severus! ... Severus?"  
Ihr Blick fiel auf seine geöffnete Hand, die er ihr entgegenzustrecken schien, und sah ein kleines, zerknülltes Päckchen. Nach einigem Zögern nahm sie es an sich und öffnete es.  
„AHA! Der Stempel!", bemerkte sie scharf.  
Als keine Antwort kam, musterte sie ihn mit skeptischen Blick.  
„Du willst mich wohl verarschen? – Steh jetzt endlich auf, in Merlins Namen!!!"  
Dann drehte sie sich prompt zum Gewächshaus um, hielt aber doch nochmals kurz inne, bevor sie ganz durch die Tür verschwunden war.  
„Also gut - Entschuldigung angenommen, aber musst du denn immer so schrecklich übertreiben?"  
Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss.


	3. Zitronenbonbons

**Zitronenbonbons**

von irm 63

‚Unüberhörbares Schweigen, welch ein Widerspruch', dachte Minerva und nestelte ungewohnt nervös an ihrem Halstuch, während ihr Blick das in einer Muggelphotographie erstarrt scheinende Kollegium schweifte.

‚Dies bedeutete ...', Nein, die Frage brauchte sie sich nicht mehr zu stellen.

Snapes ernster Blick bestätigte ihre Vermutung und seine Worte meißelten in Stein, was ihr Herz bereits erahnte.  
„Voldemorts Angriffsplan steht fest, wir haben keine Möglichkeit, die Schule rechtzeitig zu evakuieren."

Dumbledore nickte bestätigend und bot in gewohnter Manier eine Schale seiner heißgeliebten Zitronenbonbons an.

---

Seine blauen Augen blinzelten triumphierend und sogar Severus griff zu. Voldemort würde hereinfallen, auf als Schüler getarnte Auroren.

ooo

‚Unüberhörbares Schweigen, welch ein Widerspruch', dachte Minerva und nestelte ungewohnt nervös an ihrem Halstuch, während ihr Blick das in einer Muggelphotographie erstarrt scheinende Kollegium schweifte.

‚Dies bedeutete ...', Nein, die Frage brauchte sie sich nicht mehr zu stellen.

Snapes ernster Blick bestätigte ihre Vermutung und seine Worte meißelten in Stein, was ihr Herz bereits erahnte.  
„Voldemorts Angriffsplan steht fest, wir haben keine Möglichkeit, die Schule rechtzeitig zu evakuieren."

Dumbledore nickte bestätigend und bot in gewohnter Manier eine Schale seiner heißgeliebten Zitronenbonbons an.

---

Seine sonst strahlenden Augen waren müde und leer und sogar Snape griff in Anbetracht des bevorstehenden Untergangs zu.


	4. Trick or Treat

**Trick or Treat**  
von  
JoNiTo

süß

„Die Zuckerfedern von Professor Flitwick sind ja so genial", schwärmte schmatzend einer der Erstklässler, der als Gnom verkleidet hinter den Anderen herlief.

„Lass noch welche übrig, Andrew. Du weißt, er hat gesagt, wir sollen sie in der nächsten Stunde zum Schweben bringen", erwiderte ein Mädchen mit langem, braunen Haar und Feenflügeln, die sie sich an ihren Umhang gezaubert hatte.

„Ich mag die Schokofrösche von McGonagall am Liebsten", sagte ein anderer Junge, der gerade versuchte eine weitere Schachtel zu öffnen, ohne dass der darin enthaltene Frosch davon springen würde.

„Die Steinkekse von Hagrid müssen wir aber entsorgen", warf jetzt ein als Kürbis verkleideter Schüler ein. „Die sind ungenießbar!" Von allen Seiten war Zustimmung zu hören.

„Ich finde die Bertie Botts Bohnen von Professor Granger ja am Besten. Habt ihr gesehen? Sie hatte sich sogar verkleidet." Die Fee strahlte in die Runde.

„Ja!", sagte ein anderes Mädchen, die immer einen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau trug. Die Verkleidung der Schülerin lag irgendwo zwischen Elfe und Mantikor. Was sie darstellen wollte, wusste niemand so genau, aber es fragte auch keiner der anderen Schüler danach.  
„Die Lehrerin ist so nett! Sie ist einfach die Beste!"

Voller Euphorie ob ihrer süßen Ausbeute erreichte die Gruppe Erstklässler schließlich die Kerker. Unwillkürlich wurden ihre Schritte langsamer. „Meint ihr wir sollen wirklich...?", fragte jemand zögerlich.

„Aber sicher!", entgegnete ein junger Gryffindor und klopfte einmal kräftig an die massive, hölzerne Tür.

~*~*~

Die Tür wurde mit einem heftigen Ruck geöffnet.

Alle, Feen, Gnome, Monster, Kobolde, Phantasiewesen, schauten aus großen Augen zu der einschüchternd wirkenden Person im Türrahmen empor. Niemand brachte auch nur ein Wort heraus - für gefühlte fünf Minuten - bis aus der letzten Reihe leise eine fiepende Stimme erklang. „Süßes, sonst gibt es Saures?", fragte das Stimmchen und die dazugehörige Person duckte sich schnell wieder hinter seinen Mitschülern. Offensichtlich schwand der Anflug von Mut unter dem Blick des Lehrers für Zaubertränke, schneller als zuvor gedacht.

Snape war noch blasser als sonst. Seine schwarzen strähnigen Haare umrahmten sein Gesicht, der Kontrast zu seiner Hautfarbe konnte nicht größer sein. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen und schauten bedrohlich auf die Gruppe erstarrter Kinder herab. Durch den anderen Umhang, den er scheinbar in seinen Räumen zu tragen pflegte, wirkte er noch angsteinflößender. Der hohe Stehkragen und das blutrote Innenfutter, das dort aufblitzte, wo der Stoff vorn aufklaffte, waren nicht anders als unheimlich zu nennen.

Langsam verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen, einem bösartigen Grinsen. Nach und nach wurden seine Zähne sichtbar, bis auch die Eckzähne vollends entblößt waren. Ein Mädchen gab einen kieksenden Laut von sich, schlug sich aber sofort die Hand vor den Mund. Ihre Mitschüler hatten es noch nicht geschafft, sich aus ihrer Erstarrung zu befreien.

Schwungvoll warf der Zaubertränkelehrer eine Seite seines Umhangs über die Schulter und ermöglichte so den Blick auf eine Tüte, gefüllt mit Lakritzzauberstäben.

Er sagte kein Wort, drückte nur dem am nächsten stehenden Schüler die Papiertüte in die Hand und warf die Tür mit Elan wieder ins Schloß.

Wie in Trance und muckmäuschenstill, gingen die Kinder den Gang entlang, der aus den Kerkern herausführte

Zurück in seinen Räumen wollte Severus sich gerade seiner Verkleidung entledigen, als sich Hermine über seinen Kamin meldete. „Severus? Bist du da? Die Erstklässler müssten gleich bei dir sein, jag ihnen bitte nicht wieder so eine Angst ein."

Snape trat grinsend vor den Kamin. „Sie waren schon da."

Hermine sah ihn an und rollte mit den Augen. „Und du konntest es wieder einmal nicht bleiben lassen. Kein Wunder, dass immer noch das Gerücht umgeht, du seiest ein Vampir!"

sauer

„Die Zuckerfedern von Professor Flitwick sind ja so genial", schwärmte schmatzend einer der Erstklässler, der als Gnom verkleidet hinter den Anderen herlief.

„Lass noch welche übrig, Andrew. Du weißt, er hat gesagt, wir sollen sie in der nächsten Stunde zum Schweben bringen", erwiderte ein Mädchen mit langem, braunen Haar und Feenflügeln, die sie sich an ihren Umhang gezaubert hatte.

„Ich mag die Schokofrösche von McGonagall am Liebsten", sagte ein anderer Junge, der gerade versuchte eine weitere Schachtel zu öffnen, ohne dass der darin enthaltene Frosch davon springen würde.

„Die Steinkekse von Hagrid müssen wir aber entsorgen", warf jetzt ein als Kürbis verkleideter Schüler ein. „Die sind ungenießbar!" Von allen Seiten war Zustimmung zu hören.

„Ich finde die Bertie Botts Bohnen von Professor Granger ja am Besten. Habt ihr gesehen? Sie hatte sich sogar verkleidet." Die Fee strahlte in die Runde.

„Ja!", sagte ein anderes Mädchen, die immer einen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau trug. Die Verkleidung der Schülerin lag irgendwo zwischen Elfe und Mantikor. Was sie darstellen wollte, wusste niemand so genau, aber es fragte auch keiner der anderen Schüler danach.  
„Die Lehrerin ist so nett! Sie ist einfach die Beste!"

Voller Euphorie ob ihrer süßen Ausbeute erreichte die Gruppe Erstklässler schließlich die Kerker. Unwillkürlich wurden ihre Schritte langsamer. „Meint ihr wir sollen wirklich...?", fragte jemand zögerlich.

„Aber sicher!", entgegnete ein junger Gryffindor und klopfte einmal kräftig an die massive, hölzerne Tür.

~*~*~

Die Tür wurde mit einem heftigen Ruck geöffnet.

„Süßes, sonst gibt es Saures!", brüllte die Menge im Chor. Sie wussten es ja noch nicht besser, waren sie doch erst seit wenigen Monaten auf der Schule.

Bedrohlich richtete sich Snape zu seiner ganzen Größe auf. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Die Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und wurden nur noch durch die tiefe Stirnfalte in der Mitte getrennt. Als müsse er sich mit Gewalt zurückhalten, griff seine linke Hand nach dem Türrahmen, sodass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.  
„Wie können Sie es wagen?", zischte er leise und unheilvoll. „Fünf Punkte Abzug für das Stören eines Lehrkörpers in seiner unterrichtsfreien Zeit. Weitere fünf Punkte für das Zweckentfremden der Schuluniform. Fünf Punkte Abzug wegen Ruhestörung."

Die Gesichter der Schüler wurden immer blasser und in den Augen mancher sammelten sich Tränen.

„Natürlich gilt dieser Abzug für jeden einzelnen von Ihnen", schloss er seinen Monolog und warf die Tür so schwungvoll ins Schloss, dass das darauf folgende Krachen in den Ohren wehtat.

Bedrückt und traurig gingen die jungen Erstklässler den Gang entlang, der aus den Kerkern herausführte. Nur ein Mädchen, das mit den Feenflügeln, drehte sich noch einmal um. Wütend blickte sie zurück und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Einen gemurmelten Spruch später eilte sie ihren Mitschülern hinterher.

Alle paar Jahre kommt es eben vor, dass auf Hogwarts eine besonders begabte junge Hexe, oder ein besonders begabter junger Zauberer, die Schule besucht.

Am nächsten Morgen stand die Klasse lange vor der verschlossenen Tür zum Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer, bis Professor McGonagall an sie herantrat.  
„Guten Morgen!", sagte sie. „Ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass der Tränkeunterricht heute ausfällt. Professor Snape ist am Morgen, beim Verlassen seiner Räumlichkeiten ausgerutscht und gefallen, er wird für den Rest der Woche auf der Krankenstation weilen. Es kann mir nicht zufällig jemand von Ihnen sagen, wie es zu der Eisfläche im Kerker gekommen ist?"

**ENDE**


	5. Der Schwimmer

**Der Schwimmer**

von Tamsyn

**Süß**

Vollkommen ruhig lag der kleine See in den frühen Morgenstunden da. Nur ein paar vereinzelte Vogelstimmen durchbrachen die Stille in der malerischen Landschaft.  
Schilf säumte das Ufer und eine mächtige Trauerweide ließ ihre Zweige bis ins Wasser reichen. Auf dem schmalen, hölzernen Steg, der in das Gewässer hineinragte, lag ein Kleiderbündel und im nächsten Augenblick konnte man erkennen, dass etwas die glatte Oberfläche des Sees störte.

Ein Mann schwamm dort. Mit weitausholenden Bewegungen durchteilten seine Arme das Wasser. Die schulterlangen schwarzen Haare des Schwimmers glänzten vor Nässe und seine hellen Gliedmaßen verschwanden im trüben Grün. Ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben bewegte er sich mit geübter Sicherheit und erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit, den Kopf hoch erhoben, als scheue er den Kontakt mit der Wasseroberfläche. Sein Blick war vom Ufer abgewandt, hin zur Mitte des Sees, doch seine Augen waren zusammengekniffen und die Mundwinkel geringschätzig herabgezogen. Es wirkte, als wäre er schlicht und einfach nicht gewillt, sich unterkriegen zu lassen von diesem Element, in dem er sich bewegte. Sein angewiderter Gesichtsausdruck verstärkte den Eindruck, dass er seine Tätigkeit nicht genoss und doch zog er mit versteinerter Miene Bahn um Bahn.

Es war ganz still und nichts rührte sich in der Landschaft, als hätte alles innegehalten, um den Schwimmer zu beobachten, der ungerührt seine Bahnen zog.  
Tatsächlich wurde er beobachtet. Nicht weit von dem Gewässer entfernt stand ein weißes Haus, und an einem Fenster, das einen freien Blick auf den See bot, standen ein Mann und eine Frau, den Blick auf den Schwimmer gerichtet.  
Und das tut er jeden Morgen?", fragte der Mann.

Die Frau nickte. „Ja, der Arzt hat es ihm wegen seiner Rückenschmerzen empfohlen". Mit funkelnden Augen fügte sie hinzu: „Er wird mich hassen, wenn ich dir erzähle, dass er einen Hexenschuss hatte!"  
Ein breites Grinsen verzog das Gesicht des Mannes, als könne die Tatsache, dass der Schwimmer Schmerzen litt, den Ärger über die Tatsache lindern, dass dieser Mann, den er immer gehasst hatte, seine beste Freundin geheiratet hatte.  
Ein böser Blick aus braunen Augen traf ihn, und schuldbewusst setzte er mit einiger Mühe ein mitfühlendes Gesicht auf.  
„Aber so schwer sind die Zaubertrankkessel ja nun auch wieder nicht…", meinte er schließlich nachdenklich. „Wo zur Hölle hat er einen Hexenschuss her?"  
Ein leuchtendes Rot überzog ihre Wangen und sie wandte sich verlegen ab.

**Sauer**

Vollkommen ruhig lag der kleine See in den frühen Morgenstunden da. Nur ein paar vereinzelte Vogelstimmen durchbrachen die Stille in der malerischen Landschaft.  
Schilf säumte das Ufer und eine mächtige Trauerweide ließ ihre Zweige bis ins Wasser reichen. Auf dem schmalen, hölzernen Steg, der in das Gewässer hineinragte, lag ein Kleiderbündel und im nächsten Augenblick konnte man erkennen, dass etwas die glatte Oberfläche des Sees störte.

Ein Mann schwamm dort. Mit weitausholenden Bewegungen durchteilten seine Arme das Wasser. Die schulterlangen schwarzen Haare des Schwimmers glänzten vor Nässe und seine hellen Gliedmaßen verschwanden im trüben Grün. Ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben bewegte er sich mit geübter Sicherheit und erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit, den Kopf hoch erhoben, als scheue er den Kontakt mit der Wasseroberfläche. Sein Blick war vom Ufer abgewandt, hin zur Mitte des Sees, doch seine Augen waren zusammengekniffen und die Mundwinkel geringschätzig herabgezogen. Es wirkte, als wäre er schlicht und einfach nicht gewillt, sich unterkriegen zu lassen von diesem Element, in dem er sich bewegte. Sein angewiderter Gesichtsausdruck verstärkte den Eindruck, dass er seine Tätigkeit nicht genoss und doch zog er mit versteinerter Miene Bahn um Bahn.

Es war ganz still und nichts rührte sich in der Landschaft, als hätte alles innegehalten, um den Schwimmer zu beobachten, der ungerührt seine Bahnen zog.  
Tatsächlich wurde er beobachtet. Nicht weit von dem Gewässer entfernt stand ein weißes Haus, und an einem Fenster, das einen freien Blick auf den See bot, standen ein Mann und eine Frau, den Blick auf den Schwimmer gerichtet.  
Und das tut er jeden Morgen?", fragte der Mann.

Die Frau nickte. „Ja, und es zeigt auch schon erste Erfolge… „  
Der Mann schnaubte. "Sie wissen, dass das eine Konversion ist, nicht wahr? Er hat schwer zu tragen und das manifestiert sich… "  
Mit einem zornigen Funkeln in den Augen unterbrach sie ihn. „Vielen Dank für die Belehrung, Herr Professor. Ich habe selbst Medizin studiert! Das Schwimmen lindert seine heftigen Rückenschmerzen wenigstens zeitweise- mehr erwarten wir gar nicht"  
Einen Moment lang schien der Mann eine scharfe Erwiderung auf den Lippen zu haben, doch dann seufzte er und blickte wieder aus dem Fenster. „Es ist also noch immer alles beim Alten?", fragte er schließlich in versöhnlichem Tonfall.  
Die Frau seufzte. „Ja, leider. Die Therapie hat bisher noch keine Veränderungen in seiner Psychose bewirkt. Wir wissen nach wie vor nicht, wer er wirklich ist. Er hält sich noch immer für einen Lehrer auf einer Schule namens Hogwarts… und er hat panische Angst vor Schlangen!"


	6. Rache

**Rache**

von Lapislazuli

süß

Vollkommen mit sich und der eben beendeten Doppelstunde Zaubertränke zufrieden, schob Snape die Pergamente auf seinem Pult zu einem Stapel zusammen. Das Getrappel der sich eilig entfernenden Schüler war wie immer Musik in seinen Ohren, und er sah dem nahenden Feierabend innerlich frohlockend entgegen.  
Abgesehen von den vielen Hauspunkten, die sich heute erstaunlich leicht von den Gryffindors abziehen haben lassen und der ihnen aufgetragenen wirklich langen und schwierigen Hausaufgabe, die anderweitige abendliche Aktivitäten von vornherein unmöglich machten, hatte er Potter effektiv und nachhaltig provozieren können, Weasley gezielt wie selten gedemütigt, Longbottom mit seinen kleinen Sticheleien – oder wie er diese bei sich liebevoll zu nennen pflegte: seine kleinen Cruciochen - wirklich nahe an den Nervenzusammenbruch gebracht und Granger bis zur Perfektion ignoriert und ihre Wartezeit auf ein künstliches Schultergelenk um ein gutes Stück verkürzt. Manchmal musste er selbst glatt einen kurzen Blick riskieren, um sich zu versichern, dass sie auch tatsächlich anwesend war, so gelungen verdrängte er sie aus seinem Bewusstsein.

Er schmunzelte leise vor sich hin und griff beschwingt in den linken Ärmel nach seinem Zauberstab, um seinen Arbeitstisch in Ordnung zu bringen. Er stutze. Das dünne Holz war nicht an seinem Platz. Er tastete in den rechten Ärmel, obwohl er sich gleichzeitig sicher war, ihn dort nicht finden zu können – nicht ohne Verwechslungszauber. Er suchte mit den Augen den Tisch ab, hob seine Mappe hoch, kickte Phiolen zur Seite, aber der Zauberstab blieb verschwunden. Fahrig verschob er seinen Stuhl, blickte unter den Tisch und ließ sich schlussendlich auf alle Viere fallen, um den im Dunklen liegenden Bereich abzutasten.

Zwischen den Tischbeinen hindurch sah er, dass nicht nur er am Boden nach etwas suchte. Granger kniete ebenfalls neben ihrem Tisch und tastete den Boden ab. Der Anblick von ihrer Rückseite ließ ihn seinen verschwundenen Zauberstab kurz vergessen. Der graue Rock spannte um die hochgereckten Pobacken, die in dieser verkürzten Perspektive von einer haselnussbraunen Gloriole eingerahmt zu sein schienen. Das kerkertypische Zwielicht spielte mit den Rundungen, dass es jedem Renaissancemaler Ehre gemacht hätte. Während Hermines Hand jeden Spalt zwischen Möbel und Boden untersuchte, bewegte sich ihr Oberköper immer wieder hoch und nieder, vor und zurück, bis sie sich nach einer Weile schließlich aufrichtete, Snapes dunklen Zauberstab in der Hand.

Er stand schnell auf, schlug dabei so heftig mit dem Kopf gegen die Tischplatte, dass die Phiolen und mehrere Schreibfedern zu Boden fielen.

Hermine dagegen richtete sich langsam auf, seinen Blick im Rücken spürend, strich mehrmals den Rock, vor allem am Gesäß, glatt und das dreckige Grinsen aus ihrem Gesicht.  
Sie drehte sich zu Snape um, der vor seinem Tisch stand und sagte mit der unschuldigsten Stimme aus ihrem Repertoire: „Ich habe vorhin etwas am Boden kullern gehört – das ist doch Ihrer? Hier!"  
Sie streckte ihm seinen Stab entgegen, die Spitze auf ihn gerichtet. Snape hatte schnell über sein in Unordnung geratenes Haar gestrichen und blickte verwirrt zwischen der harmlos aussehenden Hermine und seinem Zauberstab in ihrer Hand hin und her.  
Einige höchst angespannte Sekunden verstrichen.

„Chrmm..." Er benetzte seine ausgetrockneten Lippen mit der Zungenspitze.  
Wie sein Spiegelbild, nur etwas verzögert, tat Hermine das Gleiche. Langsam, genüsslich. Ihre vollen Lippen glänzten feucht.  
„Chrmm...Granger! Chrmm..." Er betete, seine Stimme schnellstens wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.  
„Was machen Sie da bloß mit meinem Stab? Diese Sauerei hier müssen Sie auch wieder in Ordnung bringen!"

Er deutete mit dem Kopf nicht etwa auf die Scherben am Boden links von ihm, sondern vor sich hinunter. Gleichzeitig wurde ihm auch die Zweideutigkeit seiner Worte bewusst, was ihn, den Meister der Beherrschung, noch mehr aus der Fassung brachte. Verwirrt und der Granger auf Gedeih und Verderb, wie es ihm schien, mit seiner unübersehbaren Beule in der Hose ausgeliefert, beschloss er den Mund zu halten und abzuwarten, ob sich die Situation vielleicht von selbst entschärfte und sein kochendes Blut wieder gewohnte Bahnen einschlug.

Hermine senkte den Kopf, funkelte ihn durch ihre schweren Wimpern an und wirkte wie ein Raubtier, das Blut geleckt hat, und das mit dem angeschlagenen Beutetier erst richtig zu spielen begann. In ihrem Kopf blinkte unablässig das tiefrot gefärbte Wort ‚Rache! Rache! Rache!' auf, auf ihrer Zunge lag ein bittersüßer Geschmack.

„Wie Sie wünschen...", hauchte sie.  
Er bekam gerade noch verschwommen mit, dass sie ihm viel zu schnell ganz nahe war, dass sie sich auf die Knie niederließ, nicht mehr. Da hatte er schon längst ergeben die Augen geschlossen...

sauer 

Vollkommen mit sich und der eben beendeten Doppelstunde Zaubertränke zufrieden, schob Snape die Pergamente auf seinem Pult zu einem Stapel zusammen. Das Getrappel der sich eilig entfernenden Schüler war wie immer Musik in seinen Ohren, und er sah dem nahenden Feierabend innerlich frohlockend entgegen.  
Abgesehen von den vielen Hauspunkten, die sich heute erstaunlich leicht von den Gryffindors abzuziehen waren und der wirklich langen und der ihnen aufgetragenen schwierigen Hausaufgabe, die anderweitige abendliche Aktivitäten von vornherein unmöglich machten, hatte er Potter effektiv und nachhaltig provozieren können, Weasley gezielt wie selten gedemütigt, Longbottom mit seinen kleinen Sticheleien – oder wie er diese bei sich liebevoll zu nennen pflegte: seine kleinen Cruciochen - wirklich nahe an den Nervenzusammenbruch gebracht und Granger bis zur Perfektion ignoriert und ihre Wartezeit auf ein künstliches Schultergelenk um ein gutes Stück verkürzt. Manchmal musste er selbst glatt einen kurzen Blick riskieren, um sich zu versichern, dass sie auch tatsächlich anwesend war, so gelungen verdrängte er sie aus seinem Bewusstsein.

Er schmunzelte leise vor sich hin und griff beschwingt in den linken Ärmel nach seinem Zauberstab, um seinen Arbeitstisch in Ordnung bringen zu bringen. Er stutze. Das dünne Holz war nicht an seinem Platz. Er tastete in den rechten Ärmel, obwohl er sich gleichzeitig sicher war, ihn dort nicht finden können – nicht ohne Verwechslungszauber. Er suchte mit den Augen den Tisch ab, hob seine Mappe hoch, kickte Phiolen zur Seite, aber der Zauberstab blieb verschwunden. Fahrig verschob er seinen Stuhl, blickte unter den Tisch und ließ sich schlussendlich auf alle Viere fallen, um den im Dunklen liegenden Bereich abzutasten.

-----------------

Nichts!  
Gereizt stand er wieder auf, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah sich um. Noch nie, seit er elf Jahre alt war, hatte er sein Allerheiligstes vermisst. Niemals verlegte ein Severus Snape etwas, schon gar nicht seinen Stab.  
Seine Hochstimmung verflüchtigte sich langsam, aber sicher. Offensichtlich war er viel zu sehr auf seine unverzichtbaren Erziehungsmaßnahmen konzentriert gewesen, was die Gryffindors ihm beim nächsten Mal unter Garantie mit einem nicht minder hohen Punkteabzug zu bezahlen hatten.  
Mit einer herrischen Bewegung wischte er die Sachen von seinem Schreibtisch, sein Stab war nicht darunter.  
Er klopfte sich sicherheitshalber von oben bis unten ab, obwohl er sich der Sinnlosigkeit dieser Aktion bewusst war. Noch nie hatte er den Stab woanders hingesteckt als in den Ärmel. Nur Möchtegern-Wild-West-Zauberer steckten sich das Holz in den Hosenbund. Er hatte das immer schon degoutant gefunden.

Da fiel ihm ein, dass er Zutaten für den Unterricht aus dem Vorratsraum geholt hatte. Er ging in den kleinen Nebenraum mit seinen vielen Regalen und tatsächlich ragte auf einem Brett recht weit oben sein dunkler Stab hervor. Er seufzte, schüttelte über diese nie da gewesene Vergesslichkeit den Kopf. Gedanklich legte er diesen kleinen Zwischenfall rasch ad acta und war noch kurz etwas betrübt darüber, dass er seine hart errungene Zufriedenheit von vorher so leichtsinnig verschenkt hatte.

Während er sich nochmals die einzelnen Szene des Unterrichts und die verzweifelten Gesichter der Gryffindors bis ins Detail vorstellte, streckte er den Arm aus, um im Vorbeigehen den Stab mitzunehmen. Aber seine Hand griff ins Leere, er hatte ihn verfehlt. Er blieb stehen und streckte sich danach. Er berührte das Holz, aber fassen konnte er den Stab nicht. Auf den ersten Blick schien das Brett nicht so hoch zu sein, leicht erreichbar für einen Mann seiner Größe.  
Etwas verwundert baute er sich vor dem Regal auf, reckte sich und konnte wieder nur das dunkle, dünne Holz antippen, so dass es an der Kante des Regalbodens leicht wippte. Snape schnaubte und machte sich noch etwas länger. Er kam sich mittlerweile ziemlich lächerlich vor, aber da war nichts zu machen. Der Stab blieb unerreichbar für ihn. Kurz zweifelte er an seiner Fähigkeit, Distanzen abzuschätzen und stellte sich in rascher Abfolge mit den verschiedensten Brillenmodellen vor. Er schauderte bei dem Gedanken.

Er ließ den Arm und den Kopf sinken, atmete tief durch und sammelte sich für den nächsten Versuch. Er ging leicht in die Knie, bevor er in die Höhe schnellte und den Stab dabei so in Bewegung versetzte, dass Snape schon in Vorfreude die Hand darunter zum Auffangen bereithielt, aber der Stab verfing sich im letzten Moment mit seinem knorrigen Griff an der Kante und blieb hängen.

„Das gibt's doch nicht!", fluchte Snape laut. Er sah sich im Raum um, ob es zufällig in der Nähe einen Schemel oder Stuhl gab. Nichts dergleichen fand er vor und er würde sicher nicht auf Muggelart einen Stuhl aus dem Klassenraum herbeischaffen. Ganz sicher nicht!

„Accio Zauberstab!", murrte er in einem Anflug von Verzweiflung. Gleichzeitig schallte er sich einen Trottel - wenn es so leicht ginge, käme ja jeder Idiot an einen Zauberstab.

Mit zersetzender Wut im Bauch nahm er neuerlich Schwung und hopste unter dem Stab hoch. Einmal, zweimal..., stellte sich auf die vorderste Kante seiner Zehenspitzen, doch der Stab flutschte ihm wieder durch die Finger.

„Verfluchte... Drecks... Vertrottelte... FUCK!!!", schrie er, versetzte dem Regal einen kräftigen Tritt, worauf der Zauberstab über die Kante rutschte, auf seinen Kopf fiel, von dort weiter und seine Hand streifte. Er fing ihn reflexartig auf. Da lag er nun in seiner Hand wie eh und je, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Sofort durchflutete ihn ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit, kraftvoll, trotzdem starrte er das Holz an, als müsste er sich noch entscheiden, ob er diese veritable Ehekrise einfach auf sich beruhen lassen sollte.

Er fuhr herum.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte! Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken – ich habe nur mein Buch vergessen", rief Hermine aus dem Klassenraum, hatte den Kopf gerade soweit gebeugt, dass sie ihn sehen konnte.

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, war sie auch schon weg und ließ ihn mit der Ungewissheit zurück, ob er beobachtet worden war.  
Aber nein! Er hatte beim Hereingehen niemanden mehr im Klassenraum gesehen. Und dieser unendlich winzige Moment, in dem er sich einbildete, Grangers Mundwinkel um etwa fünf Zentimeter absacken zu sehen? War bestimmt auch nur Täuschung. Nein, nein!

Etwas zerstreut und mit einem leichten Ziehen im rechten Arm kam er in den Klassenraum zurück und machte sich an die Arbeit, die Tränkeproben aus den zerbrochenen Phiolen vom Boden zu entfernen. Die blutrote Flüssigkeit mit der sirupartigen Konsistenz hatte bizarre Ornamente hinterlassen, die mit viel Fantasie an Schriftzeichen erinnerten. R-A-C-H-E…  
Zufall!  
Mit einem Wutschen und Wedeln beseitigte er die Schweinerei und beschloss an diesem Abend früh zu Bett zu gehen.


End file.
